Tree Planting
by OfAmethystEyes
Summary: Tohru goes for a visit after Yuki and Machi buy their first house and spends some rare alone time with Yuki. ALL CANON PAIRINGS APPLY. Oneshot.


**I can't imagine the reaction of my followers when they see this but yes, ALL CANON PAIRINGS APPLY. I've seen AssassinedAngel do it, and all Yukiru readers still love her, so hopefully you'll be able to forgive me too. You can blame my aunt and uncle for planting a Japanese maple sapling in their yard. I saw it and had the following story make a nest in my mind. Please forgive me! If it helps I had a hard time writing the word "wife". A REALLY hard time.**

**Note: Please remember that Yuki begins to call Tohru by her first name at the end of the manga. No honorific. It's weird to write but that's what's called for. She can't be Honda-san at this point anymore. :'(**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters belong to Natsuki Takaya, their creator.**

Yuki was outside the new house he and his wife had just recently moved into. He and Machi hadn't finished unpacking everything and he was regretting that because he didn't have any gardening gloves for the job he was currently undertaking: tree planting. Machi had gone grocery shopping to fill their currently empty refrigerator and he had stayed back to plant the Japanese maple trees he'd purchased for their new home. Machi wouldn't admit to liking them, but Yuki knew she did.

Yuki shoved the shovel down into the ground with his foot one last time before laying it aside and getting down on his knees to set the sapling into the ground. Gardening, although he wasn't sure if tree planting was typically considered gardening, reminded him of the time he'd spent with Tohru in his vegetable garden. The last time he'd seen it he had planted it over with grass, although he had decided to leave the strawberries to come back and grow wild if they'd wanted to. That was almost eight years ago though, back when everyone was moving out of Shigure's house. From what Yuki knew, no one lived there anymore.

As he was covering the tree's roots with dirt he heard a car pull up at the front of the house and a familiar voice politely thank a cab driver. Yuki had been in the back, but he quickly stood up and left his work when he heard her voice.

The taxi pulled away just as Yuki came to the front of the house. A woman wearing a light pink sundress replaced her pocketbook into the purse that hung on her arm. Yuki had to look at her (even though her back was to him) for a few moments before calling out to her. He knew it was her already since he would never be able to mistake her for anyone else, but he still needed a moment sometimes before speaking to her.

"I didn't know you were coming today, Tohru." Not "Honda-san" anymore, but "Tohru". It had been a difficult transition to make but she _wasn't_ "Honda-san" anymore to begin with. She'd been married to Kyo for quite a few years.

Tohru spun, her face relieved whe she saw him. "Yuki-kun, thank goodness! I know you gave me the address, but I haven't seen it yet and I was worried about showing up at the wrong house."

"Well, this is the right one."

She laughed a little. "Yes, I suppose it is." Tohru looked a little confused though when she looked at him. "Yuki-kun, you're all dirty. What were you doing?"

"Tree planting. I heard the taxi so I came out front." He paused for half a moment. "It's been a while."

"I know. I thought about visiting recently, but I knew you were busy moving so I held off." Tohru shifted her purse to the other arm. "Where's Machi-san?"

"Grocery shopping. She left not long ago, so you'll have to stay for a while if you wanted to see her."

Tohru smiled and it still filled Yuki with that familiar warmth it always had. "I will," she said. "I haven't spoken with her for quite some time. But while I'm here, do you want help with your tree planting?"

"Oh, you don't have to. I'd hate for you to get to your nice clothes as dirty as mine are."

Tohru shook her head. "I'd like to! And I'll be careful if you're worried."

"Hmm, maybe it would be better if I could find you something to change into." He took her into the house, showing her the different rooms before pulling out a large box from one of the various piles. "There should be something in here that you could wear."

In the end he found some of Machi's old clothes that she used for working in and Tohru changed into them before heading out to the back where the second tree waited, only half buried in the ground.

"It's a lovely house," Tohru said as they scooped dirt around the roots of the tree. "I like the layout."

Yuki laughed a little. "What you can see around the boxes anyway."

"No, really! Once you get more moved in, I'm sure you'll agree." Tohru patted down the dirt while Yuki began digging a hole for the next tree. "Is the upstairs as nice as the downstairs?"

"There's three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs," Yuki answered. "One of them will be a guest room probably."

Tohru brought over the next tree and placed it down inside the hole. "Um… Yuki-kun?"

Yuki sat back on his heels to look at her. "Yes?"

Tohru opened her mouth and then shook her head. "Never mind, I'll tell you once we finish planting."

That worried Yuki. Did she not think she could trust him? No, she'd said she would tell him after, so that wasn't it. Whatever it was, he wouldn't bother her about it. It had a while since he'd had a chance to spend time with her this way; after high school everyone had gone their own separate ways and, of course, now they were both married. It was truly rare for him to be alone with her anymore.

He ended up missing her more than he probably had a right to.

They talked while they planted; catching up with each other on what had happened since the last time they'd spoken. Several times, Yuki noticed a glow that would enter Tohru's cheeks, but she continually kept herself from saying whatever idea or news she might have. It was nerve-wracking, but Yuki kept himself from asking.

When they finished planting the last tree, they stood up, looking around at their handiwork. "Thank you for your help, Tohru. I think it went much quicker than it otherwise would have." Yuki looked away from the yard and at Tohru and she seemed a little pale and was holding a hand to her temple. "Tohru? Are you all right? Tohru?"

Suddenly, she began to fall backward and Yuki dove to catch her before she could hit the ground, his heart racing. What should he do? Carry her inside and call Hatori? Or maybe—

"Mmm…" Tohru's soft murmur interrupted him. Yuki watched as she opened her eyes a little and met his concerned gaze. "Yuki…kun? Did I pass out again?"

"Let's get you inside, all right? Can you walk or do I need to carry you?" Yuki was still supporting her with one hand under her shoulders and one under her back.

"I think I can walk with help." She put a hand on his shoulder and tested her weight on her feet. Yuki hated that he'd let her help him plant trees. If he'd only suggested they talk inside and hadn't put her in so much sun. This was his fault, damn it.

Slowly he helped her into the house where he instantly sat her down in a chair and handed her a glass of water and sat down across from her. "Do you need me to call Hatori? I'm sure he could come out and see if—"

"I already know why I fainted, Yuki-kun," she said with a smile, her strength appearing to return. "So does Hatori-san."

"You do?"

Tohru nodded. "It's what I came to tell you. I mean, I wanted to see your new house too, but what I came to do was to tell you that Kyo-kun and I are going to parents."

Yuki stared at her for a moment in silence, comprehending what she'd said. "You're… pregnant?"

Tohru smiled excitedly. "The baby is due on February twentieth!"

Yuki didn't know what to say. Tohru was going to be a mother. It fit too well. It made so much sense to him that it seemed she'd been a mother for years. Finally, he said, "Congratulations! You'll make a wonderful mother."

"Do you really think so?" she asked. "I'm a little nervous about it."

Yuki shook his head. "You don't have to be; you'll be perfect. I have full confidence that yours will be the most loved and well-cared for child I'll ever meet."

Tohru blushed, putting a hand over her abdomen. "Thank you, Yuki-kun." Tohru glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh, my goodness! I should go. I have to get home and make supper. Yuki-kun, tell Machi-san that I'm sorry I missed her. Oh! What if the two of you joined Kyo-kun and I for supper on Sunday? Since I have to leave before she comes home."

"I'll ask her and let you know."

Tohru nodded. "Thank you for spending time with me today, I really enjoyed it." Not long after, she was gone and Yuki was left with an empty house.

Tohru… a mother. To him, it was perfect.

**PREGNANCY. It's way too much fun to write about. Of course, this traitorous fan fiction means that the first time I write Tohru telling Yuki she's pregnant it's when she's pregnant with Kyo's baby rather than Yuki's. Ah well, I still have Kyoko's bubbly and happy face to tell me that the first OC child I wrote about was the result of Yukiru. I hope everyone enjoyed this to some extent and will be kind enough to leave a review! I will be waiting patiently on my end of the screen. Please review! KyoxTohru and YukixMachi fans, please tell me what you think! I've never written much canon this way and I'm curious to see what you think.**

**EDIT: Due to my inability to edit properly I missed a few things towards the beginning. They're fixed now. THANK YOU KAMIKO!**


End file.
